


Where There’s Smoke

by isiac



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Mystery, People think Sokka is a manwhore, Political Intrigue, Romance, Slow Burn, Suspense, court intrigue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isiac/pseuds/isiac
Summary: Zuko really should've listened to his uncle when he said, "Where there's smoke, there's fire."There's always some reason for a rumor.It's been a decade since Avatar Aang stripped Fire Lord Ozai of his firebending, saved the world, and then created Republic City with Fire Lord Zuko. With the help of Aang and Republic City's new police department, peace has finally been achieved . . . But not for long.Ever since Zuko was crowned Fire Lord, there's been rumors about not only his ability to rule the Fire Nation but his claim to the throne. After an assassination attempt, Aang sends help. Zuko's expecting Toph and the RCPD -- not Sokka, the infamous flirt and nonbender.~ ON HIATUS ~
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	1. A Helping Hand

The rocking of the Fire Nation ship woke Sokka up earlier than he was used to, and when he realized he was well and truly awake and couldn't go back to bed, he groaned into his pillow and cleared his throat. He was about to apologize for making noise, but he remembered he had the whole room to himself -- the perks of being on Team Avatar.

And, well, knowing Iroh and Fire Lord Zuko.

The last time Sokka had seen Zuko, it'd been seven years ago when the Fire Lord himself had been celebrating his twenty-first birthday in Republic City. Zuko had filled out nicely and had even been working on growing out his hair, and Sokka sighed, unable to stop himself from imagining the Fire Lord's head between his thighs, throat convulsing around his cock -- how easy it'd be to just grab onto those inky black strands and pull.

A few people passed Sokka's room, and he listened to their footsteps until they disappeared. "Spirits above," he whispered, rolling onto his side.

He moved his loincloth away and hissed when his palm made contact with his aching cock. He didn't want to get caught by anyone, so he worked quickly, pulling his hand back to spit on it.

He grabbed his member again and let his hips roll forward -- let his calloused, slick fingers twist around the head before sliding back down to the base. He started a brisk pace and bit at the back of his free hand to muffle any sounds, and in the end, it was the thought of Zuko under him that did the nonbender in.

He panted harshly around his hand and squeezed his eyes shut, wanting so desperately to sink his teeth into the Fire Lord's pale neck, to fuck into him until he was begging, wailing--

Sokka came with a strangled cry, lights exploding behind his eyelids, and he kept his hand moving until he knew he was done for sure.

When he finally took it away, his whole body sagged into the mattress. He occasionally twitched, listening to his breathing and heartbeat as he came back down. Lifting his hand, he looked down at the mess he'd made, trying to feel bad and failing miserably.

Sokka knew everyone else thought he was a whore.

Like many others, he too thought he'd have grown out of it by now, but no. Sokka knew what he was, and he didn't give a fuck -- he liked _to_ fuck. It was that simple.

Sokka groaned and sat up, grabbing a towel to wipe at his softening cock, and then he got dressed for the day. He could hear more and more people getting up, and he didn't need to be caught with his dick out if someone walked in.

As Sokka brushed out his hair, he mentally went over the purpose of this trip. He knew Zuko had been getting death threats from anonymous members of the royal court, but the Fire Lord had "arrogantly" ignored them (Aang's wording), resulting in the assassination attempt.

 _Thankfully_ , it was only an attempt.

If Zuko had been killed, Sokka would've been traveling to the Fire Nation for a very different reason.

"Knock, knock!"

The door to Sokka's room opened, and in walked Iroh.

"You're up!" He said, spreading his hands. "Perfect. I wanted to talk to you over some breakfast."

"Ugh, thank the spirits," Sokka said. He grabbed his black arm guards and slipped them on as he left with Iroh. The man had aged since the end of the hundred-year war, but he looked spry and at peace. "I'm starving, y'know? What do you eat on a Fire Nation ship anyway?"

✧ ✧ ✧ ✧

Sokka made small talk with Iroh as they grabbed breakfast, and he just knew a question about Suki was coming up, but he was still caught off guard when Iroh inquired about his ex. He politely explained their situation, that they'd grown apart but decided to stay friends, and Iroh seemed surprised.

"We just haven't seen you in a while!" He paused, using his chopsticks to shovel some pan-fried meat into his mouth. Sokka had never seen someone so happy to eat, let alone himself.

"You've been negotiating with smaller tribes over the years, have you not?" Iroh asked. "For peace?"

"Uh, yeah," Sokka said. He separated the yolk of his egg with his chopsticks. "I was always good at adapting to new cultures . . . Thought I'd go where I was most useful."

"Avatar Aang spoke very highly of your skills," Iroh said casually, "so I'm honored you're helping. Not only can you negotiate and are smart but you're a skilled fighter. Although, I hope you won't have to result to violence to weed out my nephew's . . . _enemies_."

Sokka's gut twisted around a guilty feeling because he'd just been jerking off to the idea of fucking Zuko senseless.

"Thank you, sir," Sokka said, ducking his head briefly. "I'm honored to be working with you too, of course. Speaking of work, can you bring me up to speed with the Fire Lord's security detail?"

"It's okay, Sokka, you can call him Zuko." Iroh gave Sokka a small smile, but it turned into a frown, and he heaved a sigh as he put his tea down. "My nephew has gone through . . . a rough patch. Again. He doesn't have a security detail because he refused to admit he was in danger. I know he's capable of protecting himself, but he can only do so much alone."

"Hmm, so no security detail," Sokka said mostly to himself. "That's not a good start."

"And to be honest, I wouldn't have requested help if the threats hadn't been coming from inside the palace," Iroh said, shaking his head gravely.

"So that means high-ranking families are involved?"

Iroh nodded, clucking his tongue. "It's disappointing, but I was expecting an uprising at some point."

Sokka cocked his head to the side. "How so?"

"Well," Iroh started, "after my nephew was crowned Fire Lord, I knew he wanted to make big changes, but . . . his father's hate had a vice grip on our nation. It still does."

"Ah, I see," Sokka said, knitting his eyebrows together. He didn't realize the Fire Nation's problems were this serious. If things went wrong, he, Iroh, and Zuko could be looking at a rebellion -- maybe even a coup. And if Zuko was toppled and the Fire Nation resumed Ozai's methodologies, the world's peace would once again be threatened.

✧ ✧ ✧ ✧

"He _should_ be in here . . ." Iroh trailed off, pushing into one of the palace's many courtyards.

This was the third one they'd been to, and Sokka, upon seeing an arc of flames, said, "Third time's a charm, I guess."

They'd docked about an hour ago and had been touring the palace, and Iroh had taken the time to explain new security measures to Sokka -- as well as the intricacies of the royal court. Sokka still had some questions about the powerful families of the Fire Nation, but he figured he could ask Zuko about them later, after dinner or something.

Right then, Sokka was enraptured by the fighting before him.

Zuko threw himself over one of his trainer's backs, his sweaty braid twisting in the air, and grabbed the woman's wrists before she could firebend. And then Sokka watched as the Fire Lord bent down and kicked at the woman's legs, effectively pinning her. The fighting would've continued, as there were more trainers, but Iroh stepped forward and got everyone's attention.

"Please, we need a moment alone," Iroh said, looking at the small group of trainers. It took a few minutes for the courtyard to clear out, and when it did, Sokka stayed close to Iroh.

Zuko was sitting with his back to them, chugging some water. Sokka honed in on his singular, messy braid, at how it trailed down to his ass. And even though Zuko wasn't facing him, Sokka could see that he was skinnier than he remembered. Paler.

As Iroh and Sokka got closer, the nonbender could feel the remnants of firebending, the air heavier and hotter than usual. When Zuko stood up to stretch and turned to face his uncle, Sokka couldn't help but notice his slightly bloodshot eyes -- or the dark bags under them.

Sokka made eye contact with Zuko, and the Fire Lord visibly flinched, caught off guard.

"S--Sokka?!" Zuko's voice pitched higher than usual, and Sokka smiled at him.

"In the flesh," he said, spreading his arms. "It's been a while, Zuko. Seven years, to be exact."

Zuko opened his mouth to say something but clamped it shut. He looked around and picked up his dirty tank top, slipping it on. "Wh--? Why're you here, Sokka? Uncle?"

"He's here to investigate the attempt on your life," Iroh said. Even though Zuko wasn't mad (yet), it sounded like his uncle was already placating him. "And to oversee your new security detail."

"Seriously?" Zuko scoffed. "I thought Aang was sending the RCPD. No offense, Sokka, but there's not much you can do here. If there's contempt for me in even the royal court, then this is a serious problem that'll involve high-ranking families and firebending masters. I don't need--"

"Zuko, that is enough," Iroh said. He hadn't raised his voice, but he'd sounded more than disappointed with his nephew. "I kept telling you the rumors were a problem, but you didn't listen to me, so I'm taking your protection into my own hands. And besides, Sokka is more than qualified to help with this investigation, _and_ he's a guest, so I expect you to treat him with respect."

Zuko grimaced, finally looking back to Sokka. "I don't need any more court rumors, so try to keep it in your pants while you're a guest here. And if you can't, go to a fucking brothel."

Iroh guffawed, and Zuko stormed off, roughly exhaling a small burst of fire.

"I'm so sorry," Iroh said. "I don't know what's gotten into him."

But Sokka wasn't paying him any attention because he was, instead, watching Zuko leave. A slightly amused expression rested on the nonbender's face, and he rubbed at the stubble on his chin, thinking.

"Don't worry, Iroh," Sokka said suddenly, waving a hand. "I'm sure he'll warm up to me later. Can you show me to my room? And we should discuss meeting with the Fire Nation's law enforcement sometime soon . . ."

✧ ✧ ✧ ✧

The sun was just about to set when Sokka started to get ready for dinner. He'd taken a nap in the shade of his room to escape the persistent heat, but he'd only woken up damp and dehydrated.

He chugged some water before slipping off his black arm guards and putting them on the bed. Sokka didn't know what people wore to dinner at the palace, but he figured he could just stay in his shorts and tank top.

Surely people didn't get all dressed up in this heat?

. . . Right?

Sokka was in the middle of adjusting his necklace when there was a knock at his door.

He padded across the room and opened the door, revealing none other than the Fire Lord himself. The first thing Sokka noticed about him was his attire. Zuko was wearing a loose crimson top, looping over one shoulder and revealing most of his chest, and shorts to match. His hair was wet, probably from a bath, and there were two neat braids up the side of his head, which formed a bun, and the rest of his hair fell freely.

"Hi," Zuko said, clearing his throat. "It's me."

Zuko looked apologetic, so Sokka didn't want to tease him right away, but he allowed himself to smile and scoff gently.

"It's you," Sokka said, padding back into his room. He left his door open, and he heard Zuko walk in and close it behind him.

Sokka took a second to gather himself by looking through his big chest of clothes. Zuko's wet hair had thrown him off guard, and his slightly petulant expression? The nonbender had to remind himself that he was here to investigate the attempt on Zuko's life, not romance him.

Or woo him. Fuck him. Whatever.

Earlier, Zuko had made it abundantly clear that he wouldn't be tolerating any of Sokka's shenanigans -- _inside_ the palace.

"You don't have to change for dinner," Zuko said, startling Sokka out of his thoughts. Sokka straightened and threw his clothes back into the chest. "I don't dress up for meals, especially during the summers. I'm sure you know why."

It was Zuko's attempt at a joke, and Sokka smiled.

"You're not usually this quiet," Zuko said, leaning against the desk.

"You're usually not this talkative."

Zuko glanced up at Sokka, and the nonbender recognized a once-over when he saw one, but he chose to not comment on it. Instead, he said, "Yeah, I got big and strong. Was about time, y'know?"

". . . Yeah," Zuko said, and silence took over the room.

Sokka had gotten used to silences over the years, so he didn't feel the need to fill it.

Zuko finally broke it when he said, "I just wanted to apologize. For . . . what I said earlier. I didn't mean it, truly." Zuko paused, chuckling to himself. "But I also don't think sleeping with anyone's daughter will make your investigation any easier while you're here."

Sokka couldn't help himself from asking, "So the sons are fair game?" He reveled in Zuko's surprised reaction, the bridge of his nose turning red ever so slightly.

"N--No! I mean, that's fine. That's fine with me, but probably not with the families," Zuko said, pushing away from Sokka's desk and straightening.

"Eh, don't worry about it," Sokka said, licking at the inside of his cheek. He approached Zuko and threw an arm around his shoulders, smiling wide. "And don't worry, I'll keep it in my pants."

"I can't believe I said that to you," Zuko said, covering his face. "I-- I'm really sorry, Sokka. Come on, let's -- let's just eat."

"Seriously, don't worry about it," Sokka said, guiding Zuko out of his room. The Fire Lord shrugged out from under Sokka's arm, but he stayed close as they walked through a couple of hallways. "Besides, you have your reasons. I'm sure word gets around."

"I'm just . . . worried about this investigation," Zuko said, lowering his voice. He bit at his lip. "I appreciate you coming here, but . . . it could get ugly. I'm sure whoever tried to kill me isn't happy you're here."

"Hey, I got your back," Sokka said, pretending to punch Zuko's right arm. "Literally and metaphorically. I'm kind of in charge of your new and improved security detail."

Zuko raised a brow at Sokka but didn't say anything.

A few seconds later, Zuko stopped in front of a sliding door and moved it aside, revealing a small dining room with a balcony that opened up to the ocean.

Sokka didn't know what he'd expected Zuko's dinners to look like, but he didn't think they were held in small rooms with only him and his uncle. And now Sokka himself.

"Perfect," Zuko said, sitting and crossing his legs. He grabbed a tall glass bottle and started pouring clear liquid into a cup, and then he offered the cup to Sokka. "Please tell me you drink."

Sokka grinned, sitting adjacent to him and accepting the alcohol. "Why, yes, Fire Lord Zuko. Yes, I do."


	2. Rumor This, Rumor That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko gives Sokka a taste of court life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all thought I wasn't sticking my schedule? Not a chance :)
> 
> Welcome back and enjoy!

Zuko was _screwed_.

You see, the Fire Lord was physically attracted to _very few_ people; in fact, he'd only ever been physically attracted to two people in his whole life. _Maybe_ three.

And one of them was that fucking nonbender Sokka.

If you asked Zuko why he wouldn't be able to explain it -- he'd simply make you look at the man.

Sokka was . . . beefy, muscular -- whatever.

Zuko didn't know how to word it.

And Spirits -- Sokka was now a few inches taller than him, and he had some dark stubble around his chin. And he'd grown out of his baby face because his jawline was just so _chiseled_. (How did it get so chiseled?)

And his _fingers_? His _calloused_ fingers?

Zuko wheezed and rolled onto his back, kicking the lightweight sheets away. All the blood in his body rushed south, and his cock twitched in his loose shorts.

In the summer months, the temperature was far more bearable during the evening hours, but Zuko was working himself up. He'd have to calm down . . . or jerk himself off. With two guards posted in the hallway.

The odds weren't in his favor because the walls were thin, but . . . his bed was all the way on the other side of the room.

Zuko wiped at his face and mumbled, into his palm, "Fuck me."

He made up his mind by shoving his shorts down and rolling onto his stomach. Dry humping the bed wasn't at the top of Zuko's "Ways to Get Off" list, but he'd be able to smother his face on his stomach. He let out a shaky breath as his cock rubbed against the sheets, and then he glanced over his shoulder just to make sure his door was closed.

When he was sure it was, he dropped his head back and rolled his hips forward, rubbing his cock into the mattress. It'd been a while since he'd gotten off, and pleasure pooled in his gut, twisting and releasing, making his abdomen clench.

Zuko let out a shaky breath and (refused to admit he) whined into his pillow. He tried to slow down, tried to be quiet, but a white-hot heat was pooling in his gut, flashing over the expanse of his back.

He squeezed his eyes shut at the thought of someone over him, pressing one hand to his hip and the other in between his shoulder blades -- keeping him down.

Zuko jerked, his thrusts quickening against the mattress, and suddenly it wasn't enough. He panted harshly as he reached down to wrap a hand around his cock, clumsily spreading the precum around. His hips stuttered as his fingers trailed over the swollen glans, and he bit down on his free hand to keep quiet.

"Spirits . . !" Zuko whispered.

The Fire Lord quickly thrust into his hand, and he was coming seconds later -- and definitely not to the thought of a particular someone pushing his thighs open, moving over him.

Zuko trembled as cum painted his fist, his wrist, some of the bed. He slowed his pumping until he was too sensitive, and then he stopped, flopping back bonelessly and breathing hard.

Zuko was even sweatier than before. He'd have to do some major damage control on his hair before getting ready for the day.

But right then, he pulled his shorts back up and closed his eyes, knowing he could easily ignore reality for just a few more hours.

✧ ✧ ✧ ✧

Zuko only got another hour of sleep because he was woken up by two of his servants. They needed to get him ready for a meeting he'd forgotten about, and so that was how the Fire Lord found himself sitting in front of a vanity a few minutes later.

He didn't need to look extra polished for this meeting because it was about events at the palace, so the servants only brushed out his hair and secured it in a single tight braid.

When he was just about done, the door to his room opened again, and in walked Sokka. Zuko tried not to flinch, but he knew he looked surprised in his reflection. Sokka made eye contact with him through the mirror and smiled.

"You're up early," Sokka said, moving toward him.

"I rise with the sun," Zuko said softly. "Well, that, and I have a meeting I forgot about."

"Oooh, I'm excited," Sokka said. He stood in front of Zuko and leaned against the vanity, crossing his arms. He was wearing Fire Nation clothing, probably so he wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb, and Zuko's first thought was, _He looks good in red._

Sokka wasn't wearing anything special, just an embroidered tank top and loose shorts, but . . . he looked good in them. Zuko's gut clenched at the memory of jacking himself off earlier, and he took a deep breath.

He was about to comment on something else, but he furrowed his brow. "What're you talking about? You're not coming to the meeting. You can't."

"Awww, tough." Sokka smirked. "I'm coming with you 'cause I haven't organized your security detail yet."

"It's not like I'm in any danger," Zuko said, but he knew he was losing the argument. "It's inside. And all the families send their daughters to talk to me. To impress me. They think I'll ask one of them to marry me."

"I see," Sokka said, raising a brow. "Alas, I'm still joining you. Have you eaten anything yet?"

"I'm not hungry," Zuko said, getting irritated. He didn't need Sokka to babysit him or worry about what he'd eaten (or hadn't eaten). "I eat a little before I train. Don't wanna chuck it up in this heat."

"Hmm, well. We'll see about getting you something to eat," Sokka said, grabbing his shoulder.

Zuko didn't miss the look the servants gave each other, and something in him snapped. "You can leave now," Zuko said, standing. The servants left immediately, giggling and whispering, and Zuko turned to Sokka. "I can't have you acting like that. Especially not in front of servants. They spread the most gossip."

"What?" Sokka asked, knitting his eyebrows together. But realization dawned on him quickly. "Oh. They think . . . there's something between us? Because I was nice to you?"

"That's not-- Never mind." Zuko exhaled harshly and moved behind a room divider so he could get changed. It was short enough that he could see over it, but he didn't pay Sokka any attention as he got undressed.

"I mean, come on," Sokka said. "We're friends. Do they want me to be mean to you or something?"

"Court has a way of twisting honest actions," Zuko said. "Just . . . leave it. It's unfortunate, but it's what they see." Zuko rifled through his dresser until he found a tunic. He usually wore leggings under it, but he figured he could get away without them today. He slipped it over his head and admired the golden embroidery. "Although, I could do without any more rumors."

Zuko sighed as he walked back around the room divider, and he grabbed a few things from his vanity. He couldn't wear his crown with his braid, so he scattered some gold clips throughout it. And lastly, he donned two swords, crisscrossing the straps across his chest.

When the Fire Lord looked up, Sokka was looking down -- at the place where his tunic ended.

"Is it too short?" Zuko asked, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. "I usually wear leggings with this, but it's so hot. Just, uh, opted for undershorts instead."

"What? No, you look great," Sokka said, clearing his throat. The nonbender stood up from the vanity and adjusted his black arm guards. "You ready to go?"

Zuko offered a small smile. "Yeah. Let me just . . . grab some sandals."

✧ ✧ ✧ ✧

When Zuko pushed into the meeting, all eyes turned to him and Sokka. Countless young women were surrounding the round table, and they were all were donned in expensive accessories and clothes despite the heat.

Only a few of them wore sleeveless tops or short dresses, and Zuko felt bad for the ones who'd overdressed.

"Fire Lord Zuko!" One of the women, Hyko, said.

She was one of the more outspoken ladies in court, and she had a reputation for gossip and getting other people in trouble. She was only three years younger than Zuko, coming in at twenty-five, but she'd always reminded him of just an immature teenager.

"We can get started now that you're here," Hyko said. She bowed slightly and looked to Sokka. "I see you brought a friend?"

Zuko refrained from making a face at her tone of voice. "This is Sokka. He's an old friend of mine, as I'm sure a lot of you already know, and he's here to oversee my protection and safety." He paused to look around the room. "And I expect him to be treated with the utmost respect while he's here."

Hyko smiled, but there was no warmth to it. "Of course, Fire Lord Zuko."

Sokka yawned and stretched. "Alright, what's on the to-do list?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes in an expressionless smile. "Come, Sokka. Let's sit." He moved to the head of the table and sat cross-legged, and the other women followed suit. Sokka plopped down and leaned back on his hands, spreading his legs.

The woman to his immediate right scowled and turned away.

Zuko, once again, refrained from smiling.

"We begin today's meeting to discuss the upcoming ball," Hyko said, shuffling a few papers in front of her. "It's a charity to support schools and villages on the outskirts of the Fire Nation. Now, Shaih, is your father's business still bringing the meat?"

Zuko sighed, unable to keep his thoughts from wandering. He knew events like the charity ball were important, but he couldn't bring himself to get as involved as Hyko.

He was more worried about upcoming meetings with military generals. Ever since he'd taken the throne, Zuko's been trying to cut back on spending when it comes to the military. His father had left the Fire Nation a country hellbent on military power by instilling fear in its citizens.

Even though the world was at peace, Zuko had to fight tooth and nail to reduce spending on the military. He could always use his position to force change, but he didn't want to be that type of ruler -- he wanted to be able to change the opinions of the generals and his people.

"Zuko, are you even paying attention?"

The Fire Lord blinked and looked up at the table, coming out of his thoughts. "Ah, yes. Sorry, Hyko."

"Well, that concludes today's meeting about the ball," Hyko said with a sigh. "Ladies, make sure you're wearing your best. And remember, we're all expected to donate. Thank you, have a great day!"

The meeting adjourned with chatter and whispering, and Zuko turned to Sokka.

"That was . . . interesting," Sokka said. "I know a narcissist when I see one. And I know the other girls are afraid of her, so they agree with her."

"So?" Zuko asked, confused. "These meetings are perfunctory. Do you think I care how they're handled?"

"Per-- What?"

Zuko gave Sokka a sour look.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Sokka pushed up and leaned forward on his knees. "You hungry? 'Cause I'm starvin'."

Zuko wanted to say he wasn't hungry, but he knew he'd be hungry later. "Sure," he said, standing. Sokka joined him. "We can even use the kitchen to cook."

"You cook?"

"Ha, ha," Zuko deadpanned as they left the room. Zuko led him down a few hallways before they were encased by the palace walls, sealed off from the sunlight. It was cooler, but Zuko liked a fresh breeze better than anything.

When they got to the kitchen, the cooks bowed, and Zuko and Sokka bowed in return. Zuko explained he wanted to cook his own meal for a change, and the cooks gave him a skillet and some eggs.

They were away from the rest of the staff, so Sokka asked, "What was on your mind? During the meeting?"

Zuko didn't want to answer him truthfully, but he figured Sokka was one of the few people he could truly trust in the Fire Nation, and he wasn't even Fire Nation.

"I have meetings with generals for a few days," Zuko said, and he placed the skillet over hot coals. The kitchen may've been more inside the palace, but there windows to filter out the smoke, so he opened one of them. "I'm trying to reduce our military presence, but . . . my father's rhetoric still has a vice grip on this country. It's hard to weed out hate and fear when it's been taught."

"Can't you just . . . reduce military spending?" Sokka asked, confused. "You _are_ Fire Lord. They have to obey you."

"I don't want to be that kind of ruler," Zuko said, getting déjà vu from his own thoughts. "When it comes down it, I want to change their minds. I've made some progress over the years, but it's been such a struggle."

"Hey, it's progress," Sokka said. He leaned against the wall, by the open window, and Zuko glanced up at him. They were facing each other -- Zuko in front of the coals.

"It's something alright," Zuko mumbled. He cracked open his eggs and started to fry them, and he used a little firebending to keep the coals warm. "My next big goal is to cut our military in half, but that's . . . a whole other beast."

"I can see the issue," Sokka said, holding his chin. "Have you ever thought about reducing their budget?"

"They wouldn't like that either."

"Yes, but wouldn't you know what's best for them?" Sokka asked. Zuko paused, raising a brow at the nonbender. "I know you don't wanna be like your dad, I get that. But you _know_ this would be a good idea, and, besides, politics are bound to get messy."

Zuko smirked at that. "I'll have to impose demands, though. They won't like that."

"Hey, come on," Sokka said, faux-punching Zuko's shoulder. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"They try to kill me."

Sokka's eyes widened, and then he doubled over laughing. Zuko pursed his lips, trying not to smile and failing miserably.

"Listen, if they do, we'll be ready for 'em," Sokka said, straightening. "Now, are those eggs ready?"

"So food motivated," Zuko mused as he plated the eggs.

Sokka simply looked over the Fire Lord. "You know me," he said, admiring the grace of Zuko's arms as he moved. "Always food motivated."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated <3
> 
> [linktree to all my stuff](https://linktr.ee/cass1997)


End file.
